loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Donna Pinciotti
Donna Pinciotti is the love interest to Eric Foreman in the sitcom, ''That 70's Show, ''as well as the love interest to Randy Pearson in the last season. She also dated Casey Kelso. She is also the strongest member of the group. Donna has been Eric's neighbor since they were five as well as Eric's love interest since she moved to his neighborhood. However, at that age, Donna mostly bullied him as she was much stronger than he was. They become friends in their teen years. Donna is a young femininst often choosing to wear jeans and never wears makeup. Despite this she has been the object of desire for all the boys in the group as well as characters that appeared in only one episode or a few. In the first season, Hyde was Eric's main rival for Donna's affections though she made it clear that she wanted Eric. Hyde tried to kiss her once but she slapped him. Hyde accepted that she wanted Eric after that and became supportive of the two. Eric and Donna lost their virginity to each other in season two when Donna's parents renew their wedding vows. In one such event, the two are caught by the police and Kitty, Eric's very overprotective mother, ends up devasted and although still accepting of Donna, sees her as a rival for the primary woman in Eric's life. In the end of season three, Eric and Donna break up after Donna refuses to accept Eric's promise ring. Donna then starts seeing Casey Kelso, Michael's older brother. He ends up being a bad influence on her and is made clear to everyone but Donna that he only wants her for sex. Casey breaks up with her after an intervention and Donna tries to get back together with Eric, who still had feelings for her. Eric turns her down, believing she wants him to be her second choice and she runs off to California, emotionally devastated. Eric runs off to California realizing he was wrong to turn her down and they get back together in the 5th season. He then proposes to her but before the reception, he has a nightmare that their marriage ruins her life so he flees. Donna gets very mad at Eric but eventually forgives him, especially after Bob makes Eric pay for the wedding bill and adds an extra thousand dollars for "pain and suffering." After the wedding fiasco, Jackie dyes Donna's hair blonde, which only makes Donna even more attractive, especially to Michael. Eric ends up wasting a whole year doing nothing but after meeting a 35 year man even nerdier than he is, tries to put his life back on track and takes a job to earn money for college so he can be a teacher. His job involves him going to Africa and although many are mad, including Kitty and Donna, everyone see him off. In the final season, Donna and Eric drift apart and although it's not revealed till several episodes later, they end up breaking up again. Donna then meets Randy Pearson, Hyde's new employee at the record store and was known for his friendly personality. The two begin a relationship. Episodes later, Bob decides to move to Florida but Donna wants to stay in Point Place so Randy suggests moving in with him. Donna realizes she still loves Eric and breaks up with Randy. In the final episode, Eric returns and he and Donna kiss and get back together in time to greet the year 1980 in New Years Day. Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Childhood Friend Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Love at First Sight